


Fallen

by Alistaire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistaire/pseuds/Alistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson has been sentenced to imprisonment by the Inquisitor though he knows Cullen is here in Skyhold he has yet to see the blonde with his own eyes. He sits in his cell remember the time he and the Ex-Templar had together and their budding relationship blossoms further...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

_“Usually I'm fearless_  
_But I've become undone_  
_A clown without even a disguise_  
_Now everyone will know that I've_  
_Fallen, fallen, I've fallen in love  
_ _And I can't make sense of it”_

Samson sits in his cold empty cell, he had heard about the Inquisitions forces and their commander news travels quickly across Thedas. Cullen “My C-Cullen” the name seemed to get trapped in his throat when he spoke it. Before all of this he remembered the times he and Cullen had spent together, back then the Templar was afraid of his own shadow flinching and nervous. Sam had felt protective of the ball of blonde curls, at first when bedding arrangements had been explained he had refused to be put in the same room as Cullen. The blonde would keep him up with his nightmares and talking in his sleep, but after a while he had gotten used to it Sam didn’t really sleep anyway. It made him chuckle to think back about what they did.  
The Templar closed his eyes imaging being back with Cullen in that room…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**“Sam”  
** **“Sam!”  
** **The older man flinched awake opening his eyes halfway and looking to the blonde man in front of him “What is it Cullen?” his voice was gruff having only just woken up.  
** **“I-I can’t sleep…” Raleigh could’ve sworn he saw the blonde blush but he couldn’t tell for sure because it was still dark.  
** **“Nightmares bad?” The blonde nodded and looked around the room before resting his gaze back on Sam. The older man let out a stressed sigh…  
** **“Fine.” He budged over in his bed opening the blanket “Get in, quickly don’t let the warmth out” Cullen climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket back over. “They won’t get you, I promise Cull”  
** **“Thank you Raleigh” Now that caught Sam’s attention, Cullen had never called Sam by his first name before but it felt, good.  
** **“You’re welcome Cullen. Now get some sleep” he gently moved his hand to the blonde’s curls playing with them, twirling them around his fingers. He knew this made the blonde sleepy since he had done it before and got a positive reaction. Slowly but surely he heard Cullen’s breathing get even and louder meaning he was sleeping, Sam joined him soon after. Some Templar’s found comfort in each other, it wasn’t an unusual thing they didn’t really spend time around women they were devoted to their cause so that is exactly what happened to Samson and Cullen.  
** \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cullen was sitting at his desk looking at the many documents he had to sort today on top of training the troops. The inquisitor Lynessa Lavellan and Cassandra had realised the difference in Cullen’s behaviour since Samson had been brought to Skyhold and put into the prisons. He was much more wary and perhaps lost. They had told him to go see the Templar and talk to him but Cullen wasn’t sure if his lov.. best friend still felt the same way about him. Anyway Samson had committed a crime which was unforgiveable, turning his back on the order and turning his fellow brothers and sisters into those… things, red Lyrium monsters. He felt some sympathy for Samson though, he must have done it for the Lyrium, and the blonde knew how addictive that stuff was how the Chantry used it to keep their Templar’s under their sticky palms.  
He put his quill in the ink pot, when he had first started to stop taking Lyrium after Cassandra had come to ask him to lead the Inquisitions forces. He had felt so ill and so unstable both mentally and physically though his friends helped him through it Sam had no one, just that cold damp cell. How could he have been so blind, of course Sam needed him! He stood up quickly knocking his chair back and a few documents off the desk he walked around his desk but stumbled and knocked something over covering his ears quickly because of the metallic TANHG!  
The blonde looked down to see his Templar shield, he uncovered his ears bending down to pick it up bouncing it in his hands to get used to its weight again. He had brought it with him all the way from Kinloch hold to Kirkwall to Haven and now Skyhold. He smiled when he saw ‘Sam’ scratched into the back of it and then he remembered he had scratched ‘Cull’ into Samson’s shield, he then took the shield and headed to the prisons with it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The two Templar’s were standing in their room Samson was adjusting Cullen’s armour to make sure he was tidy “Cullen you really need to learn how to put on your armour properly”  
** **“I know how to put it on! Honestly it’s just when I move this armour rubs in the wrong places and I have to move it” the blonde looked a little annoyed though Sam just found the face he was pulling adorable.  
** **“I know it does but this is a uniform check you have to be tidy after you can adjust your armour all you want aye?”  
** **“Aye…” the blonde then quietened as Samson went back to adjusting his armour “Sam, would you leave me?”  
** **“Eh? What are you going on about Rutherford?” He did that sometimes…. Called him Rutherford to make him feel like he was asking something stupid.  
** **“Would you leave me?” Samson then stood up straight blinking at the other man in front of him.  
** **“No Cull, I wouldn’t” he smiled and then picked up Cullen’s shield looking at the back of it he pulled out a small knife and started scratching something into it “Here.” He offered the shield the Cullen the blonde taking it with a confused expression.  
** **“Sam?” he read what had been scratched into it.  
** **“Aye. If you always carry your shield with you I’ll be with you” he smiled. The blonde then put his shield on his back taking the knife and Sam’s shield scratching ‘Cull’ into the back of that.  
** **“The Very same”  
** \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samson smiled as he daydreamed though opened his eyes quickly when he heard the main door to the prisons snap open. He turned his head to looked about hearing footsteps walking down the hallway, it was too early for dinner and too late for breakfast so it wasn’t food. Must be an escort for some poor bugger being sentenced, wait not that was too little footsteps for an escort. Only one person.  
“Sam” That voice. It left the hairs on the back of Sam’s neck standing on edge. Perhaps in fear, excitement or love. “Raleigh” definitely love.  
“Cull” he looked up to see the tall blonde a small sad smile formed on the older mans lips, his gaze following the blonde as he knelt to be more level with the jailed man.  
“How.. are you?” he could tell Cullen was nervous and treading carefully in their conversation by the tone of his voice. To break the ice Sam reached through the bars and pet Cullen’s hair.  
“I missed you” the two both drew in a sharp breath wondering how the other would react.  
“I missed you too” even though it was a difficult feat they managed to kiss ignoring the cold iron bars on their cheeks. 

_“Fallen, fallen, you've fallen in love_  
_And you can't make sense of it_  
_And you've fallen in love_  
_And you can't make sense of it”_


End file.
